Tomorrow
by Kim Reyna
Summary: ...


**Gaje…! Abal, AU, OOC! Skip**

**Mohon maaf apabila anda menemukan banyak typos. Cerita ini murni ide author dan masukan dari teman, juga dari City Hunter. jika anda menemukan beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan cerita yang pernah anda baca itu tidak disengaja. Sekali lagi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dan… Happy Reading! ^^**

"Tomorrow"

Song by Avril Lavigne - Tomorrow

GaaMatsu Couple

Sial.. buronan itu berhasil melarikan diri—dengus gadis berambut caramel itu sengit. Pistol api masih setia bertengger di tangan kanannya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan namun masih bisa menimbulkan suara decitan sepatunya di lantai koridor.

Gadis itu yakin buronan yang ia incar berada tak jauh dari tempat ini. Ia sangat yakin peluru yang ia tembakkan tepat mengenai kaki buronan itu.

Bangunan ini begitu sepi, catnya sudah mulai pudar, hawa disetiap sudut ruangan terasa suram,ditambah lagi dengan aroma debu diman-mana. Namun, mau bagaimana pun juga ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, sudah menjadi kewajiban pekerjaan juga jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Menjadi agen rahasia kepolisian Sunagakure memang tak mudah bagi gadis sepertinya. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk dalam pekerjaan beresiko ini? Ia tak boleh mengeluh.

Hentakan kakinya mengantarkanya ke sebuah bilik dimana ia melihat ceceran darah di sepanjang lantai yang ia yakini itu darah penjahat yang ia buru.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang jauh lebih gelap itu.

Krekk.. sebuah suara muncul dari pojok ruangan.

"Jangan bersembunyi. keluar kau, pecundang" kata gadis itu lirih, namun terdengar lantang karena gema akibat dinding-dinding ruangan.

Tap...tap..tap..

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan peganganya pada pistol ditanganya ketika dari pojok ruangan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Ia menajamkan matanya—menyipitkan pupilnya dan menguatkan hatinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Matsuri..." oke, sekarang ia berani mengaku kalau ia sesungguhnya merasa takut—ternyata penjahat itu mengenalinya.

Mata gadis caramel itu mulai mencari-cari dimana sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Gomen..." bisik suara itu sangat pelan. Seseorang membekap mulut gadis bernama Matsuri itu hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

—Gelapp.

_And i wanna believe you_

—_Dan aku mau mempercayaimu_

"Permisi nona... nona? bangunlah..." tubuh Matsuri terasa terguncang pelan. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mengapa ia tertidur di depan emperan toko?

"Nona permisi, aku harus membuka toko-ku" kata pemilik toko yang tadi membangunkanya. Matsuri segera bangun.

"Ahh, ne.. Gomennasai.." kata Matsuri seraya membungkuk maaf. Ia lalu berjalan dengan wajah seperti orang ling-lung. Yang ia ingat semalam ia masih berada di gedung tua bersama buronannya... lalu gelap. Apa yang terjadi?—pikirnya.

Drrtt... Matsuri merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Gaara-kun?" sapa Matsuri dengan suara serak.

"_Hn? Kau flu?"_ tanya suara diseberang telefon ketika mendengar suara serak Matsuri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... disini memang agak dingin" jawab Matsuri masih berjalan di trotoar.

"_Kau dimana? Perlu kujemput?"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus melapor ke kantor pusat, setelah itu baru pulang ke apartement"

"_Hn. Oke"_

Ucapan itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Matsuri kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia kembali merapatkan pakaianya karena udara pagi yang masih menusuk. Ia sedikit gugup jika harus bertemu dengan atasanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia gagal menangkap buronan itu. moodnya langsung terasa down seketika. Namun senyum simpul sempat merekah pada bibir mungil gadis itu ketika memikirkan seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menelfonnya. Setidaknya hari ini laki-laki itu menghubunginya. Itu membuat rasa rindu Matsuri sedikit terobati.

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

—_Ketika kau bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

Jari lentik Matsuri membuka pintu rumahnya—dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganya, membawanya menuju ruang makan.

"Oh—? Gaara-kun kau disini?" Tanya Matsuri bingung. Pemuda berambut merah maroon itu hanya tersenyum dan melangkah menuju ke dapur. Tak lama ia keluar dari dapur menghampiri Matsuri sambil membawa semangkuk penuh sup udang.

"Makanlah. Aku membuatnya untukmu" katanya.

"Hmmffh—kau bisa masak?" ledek Matsuri.

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah tak dapat diartikan.

Matsuri tak mempedulikan kekasihnya dan langsung menyantap masakan di depannya karena perutnya sudah keroncongan semenjak tadi pagi. Ia kesal karena habis dimarahi atasanya. Karena lagi-lagi gagal menangkap buronan yang telah lama dicari itu. Hey, memang menangkap buronan itu semudah menangkap seekor capung apa!?

"Gaara-kun... rasanya—"

"Aku tahu, Jangan dipikirkan rasanya. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu" kata Gaara.

"Ini... Enak!" kata Matsuri masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah berusaha memujiku"

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong kok. Malahan aku kira kamu memesannnya diluar" matsuri menatap Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat. Tapi ketika wajah Matsuri tak juga menampakkan kebohongan, Gaara tersenyum.

"Arigatou" kata Gaaara.

Matsuri menggeleng. "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih ^^" ucap gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tunggu disini. Kuambilkankan minum" Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan tertatih menuju dapur.

"Gaara-kun kakimu kenapa?"

"Mm?" Gaara menoleh. "Ini.. aku tidak sengaja terpeleset di kamar mandi. Lantainya sangat licin" Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu.

"Oh" hanya itu jawaban Matsuri lalu kembali makan.

...

Lama Matsuri menunggu tapi Gaara masih sibuk di dapur membuat kopi. Kepala Matsuri kembali terasa berat. Ia sangat mengantuk sekali. Mungkin karena jadwal patroli yang sangat padat dan ia jarang beristirahat menjadikan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Dia tertidur?" tanya Gaara saat kembali ke ruang makan. Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopi yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu menghampiri Matsuri. Ia mendekatkan kursi yang didudukinya pada Matsuri—mengamati wajah yang sedang tertidur pulas itu sambil sesekali membelainya pelan. Kenapa tiap kali melihat kerja keras Matsuri ia selalu merasa sakit. Luka di hatinya semakin bertambah besar. Rasa bersalah semakin bersarang di benaknya.

"Mmhh.. Gaara" Matsuri menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Kau pasti lelah, Matsu..." Ucap Gaara lembut sambil mengecup dahi Matsuri.

_Yeah I try to believe you_

—_Ya aku berusaha untuk mempercayaimu_

Matsuri menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan pencahayaan ruangan yang agak gelap itu.

Ahh.. pagi lagi ya, rasa-rasanya baru saja perempuan manis itu tertidur, kenapa tiba-tiba saja sudah pagi.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah ponselnya yang menampilkan satu pesan diterima.

_Gaa-kun_

_Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku harus berangkat kerja, ok?_

_Aishiteru_

Matsuri tersenyum membaca pesan itu. betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki laki-laki seperti Gaara.

Matsuri menguap dan bangun dengan malas. Ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terkatup.

—Dug.

Kakinya menyandung tempat sampah dan membuat isinya berserakan dilantai. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat banyak sekali tissue bekas darah di tempat sampah itu. pikiranya langsung tertuju pada Gaara. Kenapa dengan Gaara...

Setelah selesai mandi Matsuri membuang tissue-tissue dan sampah lainya pada tempat sampah di samping apartement kecilnya dan berniat pergi cafe tempat kerja Gaara.

_But I dont_

—_Tapi aku tidak_

"Apa? Berhenti bekerja?!" tanya Matsuri kaget.

"Ne. Sudah sebulan lalu Gaara-san berhenti bekerja di cafe ini" jawab pemilik cafe.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa dia berhenti?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Tidak. Dia hanya bilang ingin berhenti bekerja di café, itu saja."

"Baiklah.. terimakasih paman. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." pamit Matsuri kemudian keluar dari cafe.

Pikiranya semakin kalut. Pemilik cafe itu bilang Gaara sudah berhenti bekerja dari sebulan lalu, tapi kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa padanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara?

Berulang kali Matsuri mencoba menelfon ke nomor Gaara tapi tak diangkat. Pesan-pesan yang ia kirim juga tidak dibalas.

Saat ini Matsuri hanya terduduk di halte bus. Tidak tahu apa yang ditunggunya. Dia hanya diam memandangi ponselnya berharap ada yang menelfonya.

Hhh... ia menghela nafas lagi. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku halte.

Drrtt... dengan sigap Matsuri langsung menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering.

_Gaa-kun_

_Temui aku di taman kota_

_I dont know how I feel_

—_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku_

Matsuri dapat melihat dari kejauhan Gaara melambai-lambaikan tanganya pada Matsuri.

Gadis itu terus berjalan menuju ke bangku taman yang di duduki Gaara. Sesekali ia menundukan wajahnya berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Duduklah..." ucap Gaara menepuk tempat disampingnya—ketika Matsuri sampai didepannya. Tapi Matsuri hanya diam berdiri di depanya. Menatap mata Gaara dalam diam.

—Plak!

Tangan Matsuri terasa panas setelah menampar pipi mulus Gaara. Gaara terdiam, ia tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti Matsuri akan tahu semuanya.

"_Kau..._" suara Matsuri bergetar. Gaara mendongak menatap Matsuri yang berkaca-kaca. Beberapa air matanya sudah meleleh. "_Kenapa kau seperti ini…_"

"Maafkan aku…" jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau berhenti bekerja.. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan Gaara? Dan apa maksud tissue-tissue penuh darah itu.." tanya Matsuri yang mulai tumpah amarahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku berhenti bekerja di cafe itu karena aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga yang akan kita bentuk kelak. Aku sudah berjanji akan menikahimu, itu keputusanku" Gaara memegang kedua tangan Matsuri yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Dan soal darah itu. Aku mimisan lagi, Matsu..." tambah Gaara tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Baka.._" Matsuri mengusap pipi kiri Gaara yang memerah bekas tamparanya tadi. Gaara tersenyum lembut, membuat Matsuri merasa bersalah atas tindakanya. Ia memeluk kepala Gaara dan membisikanya kata maaf.

Gaara menarik lengan gadis itu agar duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu Gaara menarik jemari kiri Matsuri. Gaara mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin manis di jari itu.

"Gaara—"

"You're my fiance now..." ucap Gaara lembut.

_And I don't know what to say_

—_Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Matsuri masih sibuk mengikat rambutnya—di depan kaca yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Apa kau harus pergi?" tanya Gaara yang semenjak tadi tiduran di sofa sebelah Matsuri.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Matsuri masih berkutat dengan rambutnya. "Malam ini Gaara-kun jangan pulang, ne? Jaga apartemnent-ku" pinta Matsuri menatap Gaara sekilas.

"Hmmm" Gaara berdiri lalu memeluk pinggang Matsuri dari belakang. "Matsu~ jangan pergi.." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Mana bisa begitu, ini kan pekerjaanku" jawab Matsuri.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi" tambah pemuda merah maroon itu.

"Memang aku pernah melarang Gaara-kun pergi bekerja? Ada-ada saja..." Matsuri menatap pantulan Gaara di kaca di depannya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu tiap kali kau pergi tugas?" Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Matsuri. Sepetinya berat bagi Gaara jika harus melepas pergi Matsuri.

Matsuri terdiam, lalu berbalik dan menatap manik Gaara.

"Malam ini jangan menungguku pulang, mengerti?"

Gaara mendengus tidak suka mendengar ucapan Matsuri barusan. Matsuri mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Gaara sekilas—membuat Gaara terkejut karena tidak biasanya Matsuri menciumnya lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu Gaara-kun…" Matsuri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Jika tugas ini sudah selesai, aku ingin sekali tidur. Tidur yang sangat lama... aku ingin saat aku tidur Gaara-kun yang akan menjagaku..."

Gaara tak tahu harus bilang apa. Kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu tangan Gaara mendongakkan kepala Matsuri, mendekatkan kepalanya sendiri mendekati kepala Matsuri, bibir mereka bersentuhan, Gaara menciumnya lama. Sangat lama seakan tak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi. Ia merasa akan sangat merindukan gadisnya itu.

"Aku pergi..." Gaara merasa jantungnya dihujam seribu jarum ketika Matsuri mengatakan kalimat itu.

_Tomorrow... is a defferent day_

—_Esok... adalah hari yang berbeda_

—"_Naruto…" laki-laki berambut merah itu berteriak dihadapan seorang mayat yang penuh dengan darah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang mayat berharap nyawanya akan kembali._

_._

—"_Kematian Naruto— adikmu—bukan karena pembunuhan. Ia sengaja bunuh diri karena merasa tertekan karena fitnah yang menimpa dirinya. Dia tak bisa melawan anak pemilik pangkat di pemerintahan itu, jadi ia lebih memilih jalan kematian.."_

_._

—"_Jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? __Tapi kau tahu apa resikonya Tuan Sabaku..." Suara baritone lelaki tua itu seakan tak membuat ciut nyali si pria muda._

_._

—"_Karena aku... ingin balas dendam... __Akan kubunuh semua orang yang ada dibalik kematian adikku.."._

_._

Gaara membuka matanya. Tidur yang singkat membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tak berhenti berdetak seperti jantungnya.

Jam 8 malam—pikirnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kepalanya selalu saja dihantui masa-masa itu. Kini ia bimbang, ia sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam dunia yang gelap. Dan ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

Ia tak punya pilihan selain menyakiti hati gadisnya... Matsurinya.. ia menyesal..

_Its always been up to you_

—_Selalu saja terserah padamu_

—Bang!

Matsuri kembali menjejakkan kakinya di tempat yang gelap. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia berhasil menembakkan peluru di kaki lelaki bertudung itu, dan ia selalu berhasil melarikan diri.

Ia berlari ke dalam hutan yang ditumbuhi pinus-pinus. Matsuri tak berhenti mengejarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan rekan-rekan timnya yang entah dimana sekarang. Mereka terlalu lelet—atau Matsuri yang terlalu gesit.

Matsuri berhenti berlari ketika bayangan lelaki bertudung itu menghilang. Ia mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Rasanya ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh kedalam hutan. Dan kini dia sendirian.

"Matsu..."

Seseorang muncul dari kegelapan, lalu berhenti tepat dibawah sinar bulan.

"Si-siapa..." Matsuri mundur selangkah melihat orang itu mendekat.

"Matsu… ini aku…" Matsuri mengenal suara itu. Tidak… bukan.. jangan dia… kumohon…

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Dan kini mata itu berhasil menemukan kilatan ketakutan di wajah Matsuri.

"Aku Gaara... Matsuri.."

"Tidak…Bu-Bukann! Aku tidak mengenalmu.. ka-kau bukan.. Tidak!" Matsuri menjatuhkan pistolnya dan dia tertuduk lemah di tanah sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia terus saja berteriak histeris seperti orang frustasi—tak mau membenarkan kenyataan yang ia lihat.

"Kau bukan dia! Bukkaaannn!"

"Matsuri... Gome—" laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah Matsuri.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! PERGI! PERGI DARIKU!" Matsuri mendorong tubuh itu saat ia berusaha memeluknya.

"Terimakasih telah membawa satu diantara mereka ke dalam sini..."

Dari batang pohon pinus yang cukup tua dibelakang mereka munculah orang yang wajahnya penuh luka jahitan.

"Danzou.." gumam Gaara.

"Dia seorang perempuan?" tanya sebuah suara yang muncul dari di belakang orang yang wajahnya penuh luka itu. Sial. Mereka tak hanya satu atau dua... perlahan mereka bermunculan.

"Kalau begitu akan sangat mudah untuk membunuhnya..." Danzou—pria yang wajahnya penuh luka itu menyalakan sebatang rokok lalu menghisapnya.

"Tunggu—Apa maksud—" ucapan Gaara terpotong.

"Tak bisa membiarkan dia hidup begitu saja. Kita harus membunuhnya, Gaara-san..." lanjut Danzou.

"Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang menyorot kearah mereka. Cahaya itu muncul dari berbagai sudut. Mata Matsuri menyipit melihat kearah cahaya itu.

"_Jangan bergerak! Letakkan senjata kalian! Kalian sudah kami kepung!"_ teriak sebuah suara yang Matsuri tahu suara itu bagian dari timnya.

Di sisa waktu yang ada Matsuri menyempatkan diri menatap pemuda itu.. rambut merah itu.. tato ai kanji itu.. dan hatinya seketika terasa remuk, hancur.. menyadari itu memang dia. Kekasihnya—ah, tunanganya... Gaara yang ia cintai...

_It's turning arround it's up to me_

—_Kini berbalik terserah padaku_

"Mereka akan dihukum mati"

Air mata Matsuri berhasil lolos begitu saja mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"Jangan...! kumohon jangan!"

Para buronan itu dibawa ke ruangan tertutup yang serba putih. Mereka didudukkan di bangku yang telah disediakan dan kedua tangan mereka diikat. Mata mereka sengaja ditutup kain hitam.

"Gaara.."

Para penembak sudah siap pada posisi masing-masing.

"Tembakanya hanya satu kali, tapi harus tepat mengenai jantungnya. Bagaiman pun juga mereka manusia, jangan siksa mereka dengan tembakan yang bertubi-tubi" kapten mereka menginstruksikan.

Pistol-pistol sudah siap diarah kan, peluru sudah siap diluncurkan.

"JANGAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Matsuri mendobrak-dobrak pintu tempat tahanan akan di eksekusi.

Matsuri mendengar teriakan itu. dalam hati ia sangat merasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Matsu... apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kau tidak marah padaku? Kumohon maafkan aku" itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Gaara. Tapi ia hanya diam saja.

"BIARKAN AKU MATI! AKU INGIN MATI BERSAMANYA! LEPASKAN.. _aku ingin mati bersama Gaara-kun..._"

Gaara merasa tersayat mendengar jeritan Matsuri. Setetes air matanya merembes di penutup matanya.

Matsuri masih memberontak ketika beberapa orang menyeretnya menjauh. Ia bersikeras tetap ingin disisi namja itu.

_Maybe its not too late_

—_Mungkin ini belum terlambat_

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Mulai dari angka tiga..."

"_Izinkan aku ikut denganya!"—_Matsuri

"Matsu..."—Gaara

"Dua..."

"_Gaara jangan pergi!"_—Matsuri

"Aku.."—Gaara

"Satu..."

—DORR!

"_GAARRAAAAAAAA!"_—Matsuri

"Sangat mencintaimu..."—Gaara

_Not today.. today.. today.._

—_Bukan hari ini.._

—"_Karena kau diduga menyembunyikan salah satu buronan, Nona Matsurii… jadi maaf aku harus menghukummu"_

_._

—"_Kumohon bunuh saja aku.."_

_._

__"Maaf, tapi itu tidak sesuai keputusan. Untukmu, kami akan memberikan hukum eraser. Ingatanmu akan dihapus secara permanen"_

_._

Matsuri kembali ingat mimpi semalam. Kenapa ia sering bermimpi seperti itu? ia terus saja bertanya-tanya.

Matsuri memakaikan headset dikedua telinganya. Ia kembali menikmati kesunyian taman sambil duduk di bangku taman kota. Matanya tak sengaja melihat tulisan di bangku putih tersebut.

"Gaara love Matsuri"

Ia agak kaget, namun pikiranya berkata —ah, mungkin saja gadis yang namanya kebetulan sama denganya. Lagi pula, siapa Gaara? Matsuri tersenyum manis.

Semenjak mimpi itu, ia merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang. Ada yang hilang, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu... ada sesuatu yang berharga yang sangat sulit diingat..

Yang jelas perasaanya terasa kosong... hampa...

_Tomorrow it may change.._

—_Mungkin besok itu akan berubah_

_Tomorrow—Avril Lavigne_

_**Jika ini takdir yang mempermainkan kita,**_

_**Aku bahagia karena bisa terlibat bersamamu di dalamnya**_

End—


End file.
